The present invention relates to a service providing system and a service providing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a service providing system and a service providing method for allowing users to receive services from a service server without submitting their security-critical information to that server.
When receiving services from a service server over a network, users are required conventionally to submit their security-critical information such as device IDs to that service server for user authentication purposes.
However, many service servers are run by individuals, some of whom have been unscrupulous enough to abuse the device IDs or user IDs submitted by the recipients of their service offerings.